


Last Night On Earth

by A_Modern_Girl



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modern_Girl/pseuds/A_Modern_Girl
Summary: You’re leaving on a two-year deep space mission. What would you do with your last night on Earth? Some bittersweet fluff for 25 Days of Voyager.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2020 Version)





	Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [carter-sg-1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1) for the lightening fast and incredibly helpful beta.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!

Admiral Kathryn Janeway set the table in her San Francisco apartment, and after a moment’s consideration, decided to fetch the candlesticks. It was a special occasion, after all. She had spent a wonderful year on Earth after _Voyager_ ’s return, but it was time to go back to the stars.

Now that their mandatory leave had ended, most of her former crew were shipping out. Some, including Seven of Nine, would join her on a long-range scientific mission. They would set a course for uncharted space and seek to understand whatever biological, chemical, physical, or astronomical phenomena they found in the great unknown. 

As fleet commander, Janeway would have complete control over their operations. With five ships under her command she would be able to exercise the independence she had gotten used to in the Delta Quadrant, but with more resources and the sure knowledge that they would be back to Earth in twenty-six months.

She lit the candles and rested her hands on the table. It was completely still — no subtle vibration of a warp core underneath it. Earth was so solid, so real. She would miss it dearly.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Her sole dinner guest had arrived, bringing their dinner with him. Kathryn welcomed him with a grin and a quick hug. 

“That smells delicious,” she remarked as she led Captain Chakotay into the dining room.

Chakotay had been the only constant in her life after they returned from the Delta Quadrant so unexpectedly. He was the first person Kathryn called when her family was getting on her last nerve. In return, Kathryn had helped him navigate his conflicting emotions about staying in Starfleet. They had embarked on wonderful adventures to rediscover the places they had missed so much. Their friendship had deepened, and although it had taken most of the year, Kathryn was finally ready to find out if they could be even closer.

Kathryn took her seat opposite Chakotay and raised her glass. “A toast. To new beginnings.”

“To friendship,” Chakotay added, before taking a sip of his wine.

Inwardly, Kathryn sighed. When they were out in public, she had quickly corrected anyone who had gotten the impression that they were more than friends. Clearly, Chakotay had gotten the message, but now that her feelings had changed, she was struggling to reopen that door.

When their plates were empty, Kathryn rested her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. “So, ready to go capture some pirates?”

Chakotay’s smile was all the more brilliant captured in the candlelight. He launched into a detailed update on the training exercises and strategy sessions his team had done since they last spoke. After some initial doubts, Chakotay had accepted command of an anti-piracy task force whose goal was to restore law and order in the outer reaches of Federation space.

It would send them in opposite directions, both in terms of the goals of their missions and the areas of space they would be assigned to. Still, Kathryn couldn’t imagine a mission better suited to Chakotay’s tactical skills, and his enthusiasm was plain to see. He had asked for advice a handful of times, but even more, he was relying on the skills he had learned in Maquis. He was the captain of his own destiny, and it filled Kathryn with pride.

“What?” Chakotay asked her, cocking his head.

Kathryn belatedly realized she had been grinning like an idiot, watching him, but not paying attention to the conversation.

“Sorry,” she said, “I was just thinking about how well you are going to do out there. I just wish we’d be in comm range of each other so you could keep me updated.”

“We might have been, had I joined your scientific expedition instead,” Chakotay replied.

“Is that what you wanted?” Kathryn asked softly.

If asked to pinpoint the moment her feelings for Chakotay had changed, Kathryn would have chosen the night they had received their assignments. There had been a big party at the Paris-Torres home, where everyone had been given a padd with their sealed orders. At the stroke of midnight, the padds unlocked and the former Voyagers eagerly read their mission briefs. When Kathryn learned that Chakotay would be serving in a completely different branch of Starfleet, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. She almost kissed him right there, but her courage had failed her.

She hoped it would not do so again.

Chakotay cleared his throat to answer her question. “I can’t say I wasn’t tempted, but when I read the intelligence report from the outer colonies, I saw a real chance to help people. I couldn’t see myself serving Starfleet in any other way.”

“It was meant to be,” Kathryn mused.

“Exactly,” Chakotay said, sitting back in his chair.

They sat in bittersweet but comfortable silence for a moment. Kathryn had considered keeping her feelings to herself and enjoying the evening and their friendship just as it was. But so much of what they had built over the last year had only been possible because they had finally been truly honest with each other. Kathryn knew she couldn’t lie to Chakotay now, even if it was a lie of omission. Nor could she imagine spending two years wondering how things could have been. She had to tell him how she felt, but before she could find the words, Chakotay changed the subject.

“You know one thing we can’t do in space?” he asked in a playful tone.

“I know many things we can’t do in space,” she deadpanned, “What did you have in mind?”

“A fire in the fireplace,” Chakotay answered.

“That sounds lovely,” Kathryn replied.

She dealt with the dishes while Chakotay got the fire going. Back in the kitchen, Kathryn’s mind was racing. She had brought up difficult topics with Chakotay over the years, but this was different. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t think of a good opening. She would have to wing it.

She walked into her living room and was greeted by a marvelous sight. Chakotay had successfully started a roaring fire, and was settling onto the couch with a blanket. She swallowed the lump in her throat and joined him on the couch — sitting closer than she would normally have dared. Her heart beat faster when Chakotay wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I’ll miss this,” Kathryn said.

“And I’ll miss you,” Chakotay replied.

Kathryn found herself staring straight into Chakotay's eyes. This was it.

"Thank you,” she said, her voice low and serious.

_Thank you for being the best first officer a captain could ask for._

_Thank you for being my friend._

_Thank you for spending your last night on earth with me._

_I love you._

When the words caught in her throat, Kathryn prayed her eyes conveyed that which she could not say. Chakotay gave her a warm smile, but it was clear that he hadn’t registered the magnitude of her message.

“You're welcome,” he replied solemnly before he turned back to the fire.

She steeled her courage for one last attempt.

“Chakotay.” His name was a soft, strangled sound.

Words weren’t going to work. Kathryn made her decision in the split second before Chakotay turned back to her, his face full of concern.

And she kissed him.

She had done it, finally, but her elation turned to horror when she realized Chakotay’s lips were still. Her stomach felt like it had fallen to the center of the earth. Kathryn pulled away, searching his eyes for where she had gone wrong.

What she found there was shock, but as she watched, it was slowly replaced by joy. Joy so pure and powerful that took her breath away. Chakotay rested his hand on her cheek, and slowly brought their lips back together.

His kiss was sure and steady where hers had been clumsy and nervous. Lips touching hers so tenderly Kathryn felt tears spring to her eyes. She kissed him back in kind, as softly as she could. Chakotay’s hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair. Kathryn let her hands rove across his chest, convinced that their hearts were beating in the same rhythm.

In her mind, Kathryn had assumed this would be a chaste first-date kiss. As Chakotay’s tongue pressed it’s way into her mouth, she knew this was anything but. One hand kept their mouths locked while his other hand stroked her hip, her waist, and grazed her breast. 

A sudden crack from the fire caused them both to pull back.

“Kathryn…” Chakotay murmured, stroking her cheek.

Finally, she knew what she wanted to say. “For seven years, you have been my very dear friend, but also my subordinate. Even when _Voyager_ landed, I wasn’t ready to consider other possibilities. But I am now. I love you, and I will keep loving you even when we’re half a galaxy apart.”

Kathryn watched as tears flowed down Chakotay’s cheeks. She raised her hand to wipe them away.

“I had always hoped that fate would bring us together,” Chakotay said, “That there would be a time and a place that was right for us…”

“And because I dallied, it’s our last night together,” Kathryn said, failing to hide the sadness in her voice.

Chakotay leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, “It happened exactly as it should have happened — when we were both ready. And, the night is young…”

Kathryn leaned back and looked into his eyes. The warmth and desire she found there set the butterflies in her stomach alight. Slowly, holding Chakotay’s hand the whole time, she stood up and led him toward her bedroom. Kathryn entered the room first, but before she could turn around, Chakotay’s hands had clasped firmly onto her shoulders. He kissed her neck, his hands expertly undoing the zipper of her dress.

A little annoyed at how quickly he’d taken control, she stepped out of the dress and turned to face him, a challenging glint in her eye. He looked her up and down, and finally met her eyes. The unfiltered desire she saw there made her heart pound. Curious if he would let her, Kathryn backed him up against the wall, her hands working their way up his shirt to pull it off.

Chakotay murmured her name before their lips met. His mouth was hot against hers. They parted long enough to get his shirt over his head, and he cupped her face in his hands. It took a moment for them both to catch their breath.

“I love you,” he whispered, and she knew it was true. She saw time spread out before them, all the times he would say those words to her.

“I love you too,” she replied, leaning against him once more, setting her thoughts aside and focusing on feeling.

***

The morning dawned quiet and gray. Kathryn woke up in Chakotay’s warm embrace. When she got her bearings and realized what morning meant, she clasped his arms to her chest. Chakotay responded with gentle kisses on her shoulder.

“I wish we had more time,” she whispered.

“I know,” Chakotay whispered back, “but this is what we do. And no matter where we are, I will always love you.”

Kathryn sighed. Her mission was waiting. The stars were waiting. And she knew that when the adventure was done, Chakotay would be waiting for her.

“All right,” she said, turning to face him with a sad smile, “Let’s do it.”


End file.
